


Nothing See Here

by Skiplowave



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this bobby is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Arthur breaks into a house that happens to be own by a bobby. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the lore in game, the bobbies are amazing. Naturally I write a fic for it  
> Also let's call this Bobby, Constable Eric ^-^

" Welp seems be last of 'em, Doctor!"

" Well done Constables we'll take it from here. You all can go home now."

All the bobbies left one by one none taking a glance at plagueies, expect Eric.  _How on bloody earth they even get inside Parade?_ Eric wonder but it didn't matter now they were  _unconscious_ and the doctors will down what doctors do. Nobody never question it and why should they? Eric said his goodbyes and nights to other bobbies he's been feeling very tired lately. He figured it was typical side effect of his regular joy.  _Hopefully Miss Boyle have more blackberry for us tomorrow_. His home wasn't too far from the bridge most if not all bobbies lived close to the area.  Didn't need to worry about Wellies being out pass curfew always someone on the job.

Finally home, Eric switch on his alarm system force of habit really. " Don't need this on now." He mumble peeling his mask off, only few people in Wellington Wells could have their mask off without others getting _suspicious._ Those who  **don't** were their masks are clearly downers. However in privacy of ones own home taking mask off before bed shouldn't deem them as one. Heading to bedroom Eric placed his baton on night stand along with bottle of joy pills. He always took one first thing in morning to brighten his day. "Did I miss Uncle Jack's bedtime reading?" Eric yawn peeling off the covers of his bed, " oh well perhaps another time." Just as he go into sound of glass breaking downstairs made Eric paused.  _Maybe its a rat-_ " Shit!"  Eric grabbed his baton most certain that voice was from a man not an animal. 

_Another poor Wellie overdosing on joy again?_

Slowly and quietly going downstairs Eric heard more footsteps in his kitchen followed by cabinets being open. Peaking around the corner Eric spotted a rather tall lad wearing black suit and glasses,  _no mask_ might he add. Eric watch the man scavenge through his belongings looking for god knows what. " Come on Arthur you can't carry everything with you!" Arthur whispered in frustration putting back some can goods where it belong.  _Arthur...where I hear that from..._ Eric realize the lad was a downer a wanted one at that robbing a bobby of all people. " Found anything you fancy yet?" Arthur jumped dropping the food on the counter he slowly turned around, " L-lovely day for it!" Eric hummed walking into his kitchen folding his arms making sure Arthur saw his baton. Brown eyes meet with icy blue ones and the realization kicked in.

" O-Oh! Silly me this isn't my house! Guess I took too much joy haha..."

" Did you now? Then where's your mask?"

"  Am-am I not wearing it?"

" Afraid not sir. Now lets see, you're out pass curfew, not wearing your mask, trespassing and robbing, a bobby's home no less. Not looking so lovely for you sir."

Arthur bit his lip rubbing back of neck, Eric could see the cold sweat forming on poor lad's forehead. Eric tapped the baton on his arm waiting for Arthur's next move, for his sake hopefully not a stupid move. "  Perhaps I can offer you something.." Eric titled his head seeing Arthur pull out a bottle of scotch.  _Clever lad he is_. " If I was drinker I accept your offer but I'm not." Eric almost felt bad seeing Arthur frown at his failed offer,  _almost_. Odd he felt pity for the downer matter fact this is longest Eric has ever interacted with a downer before. Usually the Wellies knock them out first before a bobby or doctor can get hold of them.

" How about I get you something, whatever you want-"

" Send you off and expect a downer to return? You don't think all bobbies are stupid do you sir?"

Arthur looked away cheeks turning faint pink. His eyes darted around the room searching for some signs of escaping trouble. " Don't make this difficult sir. I'm rather tired and my patience wont last all night." Eric gripped his baton letting Arthur know he was serious. " So you're going turn me in tonight?"  _Am I?_ Eric pondered the question sure he could walk Arthur down to the station. However bobbies rarely get sent home to actually rest or do mundane things.  _God how long has it been sleeping in this house?_   " Um constable?" Eric snapped out his thoughts and stared at Arthur. " Guess we'll handle this tomorrow then." Grabbing Arthur's hand he practically drag the lad up the stairs ignoring his panicked questions. 

" Which one bathtub or bed?"

" I beg your pardon???"

" To sleep silly! Now choose before  **I do**."

" T-the bed I choose the bed!"

" Alrighty then." 

Eric tossed Arthur on the queen size mattress, it was enough room for two. Plus with Arthur's height sleeping in bathtub would not be good for the neck or back. Arthur try to scramble away but Eric easily caught him pulling his jacket off and quickly cuffing his hands to bed post. " Can't have you pulling any funny business." Eric tossed Arthur's jacket in the closet too tired to search it.  _It'll do for now I suppose_. Eric looked down at Arthur's confused expression, " We'll sort this out tomorrow. Now do keep quiet **or else**." Arthur opened his mouth and closed it, " Could you-my glasses..." Eric pulled the lens of Arthur's face gently folding them placing it on his night stand. " Anything else? No? Well sleep tight sir. Eric got comfy in his bed turning off the lamp beside him. 

Eric didn't really go to sleep until heard Arthur's faint breathing.  _Finally_. Eric went to sleep himself not having to worry about his  _guest_. He hoped tomorrow morning wont cause too much trouble for either of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur should be lucky running into THIS bobby. Lets hope he doesn't do anything crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's eyes snapped open panting heavily.  He had nightmare about breaking into an abandon home filled with plagueies and become their dinner.  " Just a dream." Arthur signed in relief expect he couldn't touch his chest. In fact he couldn't move his arms at all, they felt sore. " Of course..fucking idiot, Arthur! You just **HAD**  to rob a bobby!" Arthur blinked few times noticing said bobby wasn't in the bed.  _Bloody great! you fucked up now Arthur!_   Arthur tugged at his restraints in hopes of loosen them bit. He still needed to gather his belongings very least his letter of transit. Heavens knows when he'll return no doubt with a doctor right behind him. Arthur shrived in horror, bobbies were one thing but doctors he made sure to avoid at all costs.

_Think Arthur think! You gotten out of worse things before!_

Arthur stop his thrashing when a door creaked open.  " Wakey wakey sir!" The constable entered the room with a tray of sliced apples and a cup of water. It was odd seeing a bobby without his mask and hat. The messy brown hair, blue eyes, and faint smile was rather attractive in Arthur's eyes. Quickly he shook his head ridding  _those_  thoughts out.  All the while the constable hasn't stop staring at Arthur. 

" Um Constable-"

" Eric."

" Constable Eric..is that for me?"

Arthur eye the tray and Eric titled his head humming. " You are correct sir. If you plan to behave that is?" Arthur arched his eyebrow, why on earth was a bobby being  _kind_  to a downer like him. Was Eric off his joy perhaps?  _No_ , Arthur thought he could tell Constable Eric was on his joy. Eric walked over uncuffing Arthur's hands setting the tray on his lap along with his glasses. " Thanks.."  _What on bloody earth is this_!? Arthur was confused, should he not be surround by bobbies and doctors at the moment?  Arthur glanced at Eric who was leaned against the wall causally, simply observing him.  Arthur ate all the slices quietly leaving the cup of water untouched. Nearly all the water expect the Garden District was laced with joy. Held hostage by a bobby or not Arthur Hasting refused to consume that blasted medicine.  " You're an odd downer sir." Eric said with curiosity in his tone sitting on edge of the bed. Arthur pulled his knees towards his chest afraid of the weird constable. " Been a lot of downers lately. Never seen any downer act strange as you sir."  Eric scouted closer and Arthur yelp falling off the bed.  _Fuck fuck fuck!_  He yelled in his head he needed to get out!

" I need to go to the bathroom!" Arthur ran fast as he could to the door quickly locking it. " Think Arthur think!" He whispered to himself pacing in the rather spacious bathroom, that had no window.. Arthur searched the cabinets hoping he find something, **anything**  to help him escape but with all he could find was a rubber duck.  _You worked with rubbish before._  Taking a deep breath Arthur held the duck tightly opening the door. There was Eric smirking,sitting on the bed with a baton resting in his lap.  " Very strange one you are sir." Arthur sighed dropping the rubber duck.  _You finally done it Arthur. Your chances of finding Percy are completely fucked!_   Giving up Arthur held his arms out in defeat, Eric looked at him confuse. 

" Turn me in Constable Eric, you....you got me."

" Hmm that's going to be a no sir."

Arthur dropped his arms looking at Eric with complete shock. " W-what?" Eric stood up walking over to Arthur who automatically backed into the bathroom undoubtedly trapping himself. " You're an odd one sir. I like thatbelieve me or not." Eric moved even closer practically pinning Arthur against the wall, staring him down with those icy eyes. " Don't think I want give you up to the doctors... **not yet**. Arthur gulped  expecting the worst to be revealed to him.

" Do relax sir-no  _Arthur Hastings_. You should be happy!"

" Why on earth should I be  _happy_?"

" Because you're my new house mate!"

_Bloody_ _hell Arthur what have you gotten yourself into..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is an odd fellow isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Eric thought long and hard about Arthur. He was planning to take him to the doctors as he should.  _But_  he didn't, Eric simply curious nothing more nothing less.  Downers aren't normal people what normal person doesn't want to be happy? Arthur was an intriguing lad he didn't act like the typical downer.  _Always aggressive, loud , and dumb but not you..._  

" C-constable-"

" Eric is fine."

" Eric w-why am I your housemate?"

" Would you prefer being with the doctors?"

Arthur opened his mouth and closed shaking his head. Eric grinned  that's exactly why Arthur's staying with him. Any other downer would've put up a fight, screamed up a storm but not this one. Someone like Arthur shouldn't be put in the hands of the doctors. Even when on joy the doctors give an _unsettling_ aura Eric was thankful he was a street bobby. Eric watched Arthur wipe his eyes sadly staring meekly at the tile floor. Eric crouched down cupping Arthur's face smiling normal people would feel better at the gesture. Arthur however forcefully removed himself still frowning. " I like to be left alone please..." Eric said nothing as he stood up leaving Arthur alone in the bathroom.  _This is going to be harder than I thought..._ Eric walked downstairs hearing his blower to receive a note.

_Good morning Constable Eric,_

_Would you kindly report to the station there's an urgent meeting and all bobbies are required to come._

_Many thanks,_

_Constable Johnson_

_P.S. Miss Boyle has brought more blackberry._

_Never had an urgent meeting before, not in a long time.. Guess I shouldn't dawdle then._  Eric looked at the ceiling humming it wouldn't be smart to leave Arthur alone however wouldn't be smart to bring  a downer with him neither. Huffing, he grabbed some food and can juice from the cabinet heading upstairs. He also grabbed grabbed a spare blanket from the bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

" What's all this?"

" Urgent meeting. Won't be too long in mean time  **stay here.** "

Eric shoved the goods in Arthur's lap. " You're leaving me in here!?" Eric signed scratching his head, " Yes I am. Once again  **stay here**." Ignoring Arthur, Eric closed the door locking a chair against the handle.  _Better safe than sorry_. After double checking everything was lock and escape free, Eric placed his mask on his face and popped a joy. " I'll be back soon." He shouted before heading out the door he doubt Arthur heard him or cared too anyway.

* * *

" Lovely morning Constable!"

" Lovely morning indeed! Apologies for my tardiness!"

" No need, wanted make sure everyone was accounted for! Do take a sit."

All the constable in the room quiet down, Eric notice most if not all bobbies had came. Not just street bobbies but special guard bobbies too.  _Must be very urgent in did._  " I' ll cut to the chase so that everyone can return back to their post and what not. Never know when a downer needs a good thrashing!" Everyone laughed and chuckled at the joke. " One of our doctor, Doctor Harrison has came with  **important**  news that ALL constables should be informed of. Doctor Harrison!" The constable stepped to the side as Harrison walked forward. Eric shrived a little seeing the hunched man twitching his fingers. 

" Morning Gentlemen, as you know there's been a rise in downers lately." The crowd booed and hiss in disgust at the dreaded news. Harrison lowered his hand to quiet down the men. " As a doctor I take top priority  _fixing_  downers so they can return to Wellington Wells as their jolly joyful selfs!  **But.** " Nearly all constables held their breaths at the 'but' waiting at edge of their seats. " There's a particular downer we're trying to look for. Eric eyes widen at the comment,  _it wouldn't-_   A projection turned on as everyone including Eric gasped. " THIS man here is Arthur Hastings a recent and rather troubling downer." Eric's remain calmed and focus with the joy in his system along with the mask nobody can sense his mild panicking.

" This lad here has been causing havoc among our beloved Wellies. It is HIGHLY important all constables stay on guard keeping your eyes and ears open. Especially during curfew, if spotted you MUST detain Hastings and bring him to house of doctors at once."

_But why?  He knew Arthur was an odd fellow , what exactly did the doctors need from him?_

" Yes constable you have a question?"

All eyes were focused on Eric who blinked for moment as to why attention was on him. He unintentionally risen his hand.   _Shit!_  " Doctor Harrison will happen to this Hastings downer?" Everyone looked back at the doctor, Eric hoped the man didn't get suspicious of the question. " We'll run some  _tests_  constable. Maybe cure to rid this downer epidemic." Eric nodded his head as the rest of the bobbies. Eric knew doctors experiment on downers and plaguies however  **what**  nobody was sure. All more reason Eric mental praised himself for keeping Arthur at his place,  _Hopefully Arthur still in the bathroom_..

" That's all continue with your usual duties-OH before you leave do pick up your blackberry on the way out!" Everyone was dismissed Eric acted his usual self not wanting to draw the wrong attention. Grabbing his blackberry joy he left the station and did a quick patrol down the streets as he went home. Stepping at his door step Eric took a deep breath praying Arthur did as he was told....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...


	4. Chapter 4

_Percy? Percy what are you doing in there?_

_I'm hiding...I'm hiding...I'm hiding from dad Arthur._

_*sigh*  What happen Percy?_

_I made dad upset....I made dad upset for not listening_

_Should've stayed in your room Percy_

_I can't hear you Arthur_

Arthur paced the bathroom biting his thumb. Eric was gone heavens knows when he'll be back. Question is will he have enough time to where Eric can't find him.   _Best not to waste time then._  Arthur turned the handle to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Fucking smart bastard! Arthur kicked the door in frustration, why couldn't he robbed a bobby that loved scotch. Why bloody hell did he rob a bobby at all? " Some housemate." Arthur spat bitterly sitting back down on the floor kicking a can away from his foot. Arthur watched the can roll back towards his foot. He picked it up smiling as the gears turned in his head. 

 _Just wait Arthur, you'll get your chance_..

Arthur nodded off to sleep accidentally, the can still rested in his hand loosely. Moment he woke was at the sound of the door slamming open. " Arthur!" On instinct Arthur threw the can at Eric not even caring  _where_  it landed he rushed out the door not looking back.  Arthur made it downstairs towards the door with a smile on his face. he was so close. "  **Now Arthur don't be rude.** " Arthur's body was draped over Eric's shoulder he scream and kicked trying break free from the constable. Back upstairs Arthur was thrown on the bed Eric quickly straddled his hips so he couldn't run away again. " LET GO OF ME!" Loud sound echoed the room, Arthur manage to punch Eric hard enough his mask fell of his face, he didn't seem all to please. " Um s-sor-" Arthur's mouth was covered with one hand as Eric raised the other. He flinched expecting a punch instead Eric used his free hand to wipe the blood from his bleeding lip. 

"  **Arthur**...you need to listen and  **listen**  carefully. I really don't mean you any harm. However keep this up the doctors will have you for sure."

Arthur's eyes widen,  _why would the doctors be-_ " You're a special downer it seems. All bobbies are looking for you and if one finds you..." Arthur nodded his head already knowing the unwanted fate. " Good lad. Now I'm going to let you go.  **No funny business got it?** " Arthur mumbled a yes underneath the hand, Eric nodded slowly getting up from him. Arthur lifted his body up looking away from Eric.  _I don't understand.._  Eric titled his head, " What don't you understand?" Arthur's face was cupped by gloved hands making in look in Eric's eyes.  " You're more fascinating than I expected. And....I prefer you stay with me." Arthur pouted moving away crossing his arms.

" I'm going need better reason than that  **Constable Eric**." 

" Very well  _ **Arthur Hastings.**_ "

* * *

" What a bloody fucking mess!"

" Indeed. To be fair this could've been avoided-"

" If I wasn't a downer, don't need tell me and NO I'm not taking joy to  _make things better_ "

" Suit yourself."

Eric shrugged  and Arthur pouted as drank his grapefruit juice.  Everyone was out for his head which was  _normal thing_  as of late.  _What could the doctors possible want from me?_   He didn't know and didn't want to find out.  _I suppose I owe it to Eric protecting me. Is_  this _protection?_   " Look on bright side with my position nobody will suspect a bobby to be housing a downer. Arthur propped his elbow on table so he could lend on his hand. Eric still took his joy so how could some be suspicious, he wonder how Eric would act off his joy. " For both our sakes and if you want to roam around the house freely do keep your noise down." Arthur sighed nodding his head at the  _house_   _rule_.  _Well Arthur beggers can't be choosers, although  me trying not escape will be hard_. " Eric?" The constable looked up humming, " Shouldn't I uh get a reward if I behave good?" Eric scratched his hair thinking and then smiled which Arthur assumed he found a solution. 

" You have been behaving well despite our little hiccup. Sure I'll give it to you." Eric lend across the table towards Arthur. It...wasn't something he expected from the constable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Eric did ;3c
> 
> *Also do let me know if I got Percy's dialogue right and it fit his character. There's going be more little flashbacks scattered around in story


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's eyes darted everywhere.  _Am I dreaming?-No that can't be it_ _!_   Eric kissed Arthur, simple peak on the lips yet Arthur's mind was racing. Eric pulled away with a smirk as he drank the rest of his tea. " Your whole face is pink. Good reward yeah?" Arthur backed away from the table rushing upstairs.  _Of all the things-why a bloody kiss!?_   Arthur wasn't upset just  _overwhelmed_  that's all he's been kiss by boys before during his school days. But a constable kissing him is new along with being held captive.  _Well he is protecting me from the doctors...fuck, what are you saying Arthur?_ " Arthur?" Yelping Arthur tripped falling on the bed, his glasses falling onto the sheets.

" Shit! Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

" Sorry..just checking on you. Did I upset you?"

" Of course you didn't silly!"

Arthur flopped on the bed sighing. _Christ sound like I'm speaking to Percy again....I miss him._  Arthur gave a sad chuckle draping his arm over his face. The bed dipped for a moment Arthur knew Eric was resting closely by him. " So you're not upset because of the kiss?"  Arthur huffed turning to face Eric, " I'm not upset, honest." Eric hummed, " So why you run then?"  _Why did you run Arthur?_  He asked himself pondering the reaction. Bobbies are scary they always were on joy or not. All of them being tall, always grinning masks, those icy eyes. Just how they react violently towards downers is scary. However Eric has been the complete opposite, genuine act of kindness towards Arthur baffled him. " Just wasn't expecting that sort of reward..so long as I'm good I'll receive just that?" Eric laughed casually pulling Arthur towards his chest.

" Perhaps. Just be good lad okay?"

Arthur sighed closing his eyes.  _Easier said than done_.  _Play nice Arthur this might work in your favor_...

* * *

Eric whistled as he patrolled the streets trying every and anything to ease his worried about Arthur. Lad was sleeping so that saved Eric some trouble in not running late. He left a note and locked few things just to be safe. Eric hope he make it back home in time with Arthur sound asleep still. He _trusted_  the won't get into too much trouble while gone. No screaming and yelling of a downer running about Eric consider that a good sign maybe. " Oi Eric!" The constable looked up seeing another constable jog towards him. " Lovely day Constable James. Something wrong?" James shook his head adjusting his hat. " Word is Doctor Harrison is looking for you."  _Fuck._   " Right then where is he?" James pointed down the street where the station was very same station where his house lied. 

" Best get movin' Eric. Doctor said he need ask you questions."

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

" I'll get to it, thank you James."

Eric hurried along all his worries quickly rain down on him.  _Arthur what did you do!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait, this long chapter so hopefully that makes it up.  
> enjoy ^-^

Eric back to his house and there he was, Dr.Harrison at his doorstep messing with the door handle. " Evening Doctor!" Harrison moved his hand away to wave creepily at Eric.  " Evening Constable, deepest apologies calling for you at such brief time but...."  Harrison stared at the door again sniffing the air. " But what Doctor? Eric asked hands behind his back tapping his baton.  _Just walk away you bloody bastard!_  " Well Constable I believe a downer might be inside your home." Eric's eyes widen his worst fear came true. Luckily Harrison read it as a surprise a downer broke into his home. 

" A downer in my home!? I knew they were stupid but what bloody downer be foolish enough to break into a bobby's home!?"

" I agree, downer's aren't too bright I'm afraid  but that's what happens going off you're joy."

" Well thank you Doctor bringing this to my attention. I'll give my home good searching!"

" About that..."

Eric let go off the handle looking back at Harrison.  _What fucking now!?_  " When walking by I heard a noise followed by seeing a man through the window. That man looked awfully like Mr.Hastings." Eric turned back to the door opening it and he walked inside. "  Be safe than sorry I suppose, come on in Doctor."  Harrison came touching, searching, smelling everything in the kitchen. " My my the lad must have been starving! How rude of him to eat and drink what's yours!"  _Must have saw Arthur eating..._ " The nerve of that bloody downer! Doctor if you catch him maybe starve him for few days will ya?" Harrison gave a dark grin mumbling he keep that in mind. 

" Tell me Constable, how many doors do you have?"

" Just one Doctor, the front door. Windows all locked tight too. Not even a crowbar can jimmy them open."

"  **Then he's still hasn't left the house yet.** "

Harrison began walking upstairs pulling a syringe from his pocket. Eric followed internally cursing in his head. There wasn't many options when it came to hiding. Under the bed was an easy spot, Harrison was already on his knees checking. " Hmm Mr.Hastings been in your bed it seems. Reminds me of a certain story.." Eric said nothing eyeing the bathroom next quietly he went over opening the door.  _Not in here thank god._ Pushing open the shower curtains Arthur wasn't there either leaving one last place- _Fuck the closet!_ Eric grabbed his baton out of pure instinct, Arthur's jacket was in there if Harrison knew-  _He won't know! **He can't know**_  . Eric creep behind Harrison rising his baton above the Doctor's neck ready to strike. "  **One spot left**." The closet door was open and Eric halted his attack. Nothing, no Arthur nor jacket in sight. Harrison huffed closing the door giving the air one last sniff.

" Strange....he's been here I know it. Yet no sight of Mr.Hastings."

" Think bastard left before you noticed?"

" Maybe so but I  **swear**  I saw him!"

" Taken you joy?"

" Yes yes I did, now you mention it I don't feel  _joyful_."

Harrison pulled a joy pill from his bottle popping it in his mouth. The creepy grin return once again and gleefully walked downstairs. " Well seems Mr.Hastings is on the run again. No worries do enjoy the rest of your evening Constable!" Harrison waved his goodbyes and Eric closed the door, watching Harrison until the doctor was no longer visible. Once 100% sure the doctor was gone Eric bolted upstairs in complete panic nearly tugging his hair as to where Arthur ran off too.

_He's gone he's gone he's gone he's gone..._

_Not possible all windows were clear! There's only one fucking door!_

_I-I was going to protect him I swear._

_**Too late now, he's gone forget about him...take your jo-**   
_

Eric uncovered his face hearing a loud bump. " W-what on-" Another bump was heard coming from above. By the closet door a compartment opened from the ceiling as unfolded stairs dropped down. Lanky legs came climbing down that belong to Arthur covered in cobwebs. " Yuck! Last time you hid in an attic Arthur. I hope there's not a bloody spider in my h- Eric?"  Arthur looked at Eric in confusion as he continued dusting off his clothes.  _He-He was in the attic? I didn't even know I had one._   "  Honestly this is  the fastest I ever ran to hide, and last time was from plaquies!" Arthur laughed to himself for a moment and looked at Eric.  " Is everything alright? Right as rain as they say?" Eric stared at Arthur not saying a word. He began walking towards Arthur causing the lad to stand still to frighten to move. 

" I-I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone see me let along a fucking doctor! You didn't want me to leave so I had to-"

* * *

_Shit shit shit!_

" Stupid Arthur, Fucking idiot!"

Arthur panicked he should've stayed upstairs. Eric said he was free to roam around the house after all. " Just had to grab some food didn't you Arthur Hastings!?" The joy doctor saw him for sure, second he looked away Arthur ran upstairs without hesitation. Arthur wasn't sure if  joy doctors could enter a bobby's home without their permission but Arthur didn't want to test said theory. " Only one way out and if I break a window..." Arthur kicked the closet door in frustration damn thing didn't have much for Arthur to hide in. Bathroom and bed where off limits too. " Why bloody me!?' Arthur spat at the ceiling as if it would help his situation call it a stroke of luck or answer from God he spotted a tiny door on the ceiling. Wasting no time Arthur threw on his jacket and grabbed a chair open it pulling the stairs down. Being cautious he moved the chair back in its original spot  before climbing up. Once inside Arthur pulled the stairs up and hoped for the best  **no one** knew he was in a bobby's house....

***

" I-I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone see me let along a fucking doctor! You didn't want me to leave so I had to-"

Arthur was pulled into a tight hug unable to move. " Y-you're here! You didn't leave!"  Arthur nodded his head giving Eric's back an awkward pat. " There there I'm um here." Eric chuckled hugging Arthur even tighter causing him to grunt in pain. " Sorry! I-just glad nobody taken you from me."  _From me?_   The comment was pushed in the back of Arthur's head. His mind started to feeling cloudy feeling soft lips on his that felt nice. Arthur kissed back considering it his  _reward_  of not being caught.  _Better than being beaten or yelled at any day..._ Arthur sighed feeling Eric lift him up moving him to the bed. Something was missing but wasn't sure what exactly.

_oh well I'll remember later I suppose_

 

* * *

Dr.Harrison tapped his foot lightly against the carpet.  He needed to speak with Dr.Verloc about urgent matters. Busy lad nearly forgot about their meeting poor thing. Still heartbroken with Miss Boyle among other things, Harrison figured his latest discovery will cheer the bitter doctor up.  Finally the door slide open and Harrison walked in side seeing Verloc surrounded by tons upon tons of paperwork.

" This better be good! You know I have a strict schedule!"

"  Hmm I wouldn't say  _good_  per say but rather **interesting**  news."

Verloc glared at Harrison scowling, " Fine whatever just tell me already damn it!" Harrison grinned handing Verloc a bawled up piece of paper, Verloc snatched it reading in angrily.

_Arthur,_

_Assuming  _ _you wake up before I'm back I'll be patrolling the streets as per usual.  You're free to move around the house as you like. I have good faith you'll stay INSIDE the house as a good housemate should. Be a good lad okay?_

_Eric._

Verloc huffed at the note bawling it up tossing it in the trash bin. " Well that bastard Hastings strapped against a table as we speak why should I give a shit you came empty handed!?" Harrison chuckled rubbing his hand together, Verloc being impatient always assumed him. "  Yes I wasn't able to detain him however." Verloc arched his eyebrow annoyed yet still listening. " The house I saw him in belonged to a bobby, Constable Eric to be more specific." Verloc's eyes widen as he straighten his back finally more intrigued with the news. 

" So....we have a bobby that's a downer now? Swear it's like a bloody virus!"

" Oddly enough he should no signs of being a downer. In fact he was on his joy  when searching the house. Question remains as to  **why**   he didn't turn in Hastings."

Verloc lend against his chair thinking. " Should I gather everyone to capture them sir?" Verloc held up his hands laughing. " That won't be necessary in fact I want them separated." Harrison gave a sleazy grin flexing his fingers at the upcoming plan.

**" I'm all ears Dr.Verloc."**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verloc don't be a downer ruining Eric and Arthur's moment >:/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :c , if updating is slow just know it's because of school/work okay?  
> Enjoy ^-^

_Arthur have you-have you-have you ever been kissed?_

_W-what!? No I haven't! Why ask that Percy?_

_You been staring at Sally again. Mainly at-mainly at her lips._

_S-shut up Percy I was not.  I think you're one that needs glasses not me._

_I can't hear you Arthur..._

" Arthur can I ask you something?"

Arthur hummed as he playfully tapped Eric's chest. " What's it like being off joy?" Arthur lifted his head to look at Eric wondering if the constable was joking or not. Luckily with Eric's mask being off he could tell the man was serious.  " Well at first everything looked and felt like shit. Still does...but things feel more clear and real now." Arthur gave a sad smile he wonder if it truly was worth it being off joy. " Why you stop then?" Arthur  closed his eyes hearing Percy's calling his name in back of his mind. " My brother,  he was sent on the trains I remember him. God still can't believe I forgot my own big brother. But I'll find him! I know I will!" Arthur exclaimed with confidence in his voice.  _I can still find Percy, one way or another._ " Your big brother..." Eric took off Arthur's glasses and cupped his face staring intensely at him. Arthur couldn't help but feel flustered, how Eric always looked at him.  _T-try not looking into his eyes Hastings._  Quickly Arthur stared at the covers he shivered a little feeling his cheeks getting rubbed by Eric's thumbs.

 " You're a young lad."

Arthur gave a shy smile, " T-thanks, you look young yourself." Eric gave a small smirk still focusing on Arthur's face.  _Why are you still staring? Do you want a kiss?"_   Closing his eyes Arthur lend forward to kiss Eric- " It's odd." Arthur stopped opening his eyes in confusion, " You said your brother was taking on the train." Arthur narrowed his eyes,  _what is he getting at?_   " The train was only to take kids 13 and younger. What on earth happen?" Arthur touched his head feeling slight sting. 

_Arthur! Arthur!_

_Percy!_

_Just a second young man where are you going?_

_Let go I'm trying get my brother!_

_Sorry son I'm not letting another child on that rain._

_Arthur! Arthur come back!_

"Arthur?"

" I-I'm fine.....our ID's got mixed up they took him instead of me...."

Arms wrapped around Arthur pulling him into a hug. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask those questions. Arthur wiped his eyes he was thankful Eric understood.  _But why do I feel so sick deep down. Something isn't right_. " Tell you what, stay in bed and I'll make us a nice pie, sound good?" Arthur smile kissing Eric's nose, " Sounds lovely."

* * *

 Eric tapped on the counter as he patiently waited for the pie to bake. He turned on the radio curious what Uncle Jack had to say, he managed to catch the humor hour. However not even Jack's humor could keep Eric's mind off of Arthur. _How on earth did Arthur and his brother's ages get mixed up?_   Eric shook his head,  clearly an error on the constables in charge during that day. It gave Eric  _unsure_  feelings,  Arthur was an interesting man dared Eric say he  _loved_  that Arthur was a downer.  _I kept him this long without nobody noticing. To think I never meet such a lad had it not been for-_  Eric shook his head again the train talk always left him in a  _sad_  mood.  " Some joy can take this mood away." Opening the bottle the pink pill fell into Eric's hand, he stared at it for a moment hesitating even.

" _.....things feel more clear and real now"...._

Deep in Eric's  mind he always wonder what it was like being off joy. He never took such a risk because why would someone do such a thing? Downers were drilled in everyone's mind and more so once becoming a bobby.  _That's why I have Arthur, observe how downers **really**  behave_. Eric brought the pill to his mouth  the movement was halted due to blower ringing.  Eric huffed setting the pill down to read the letter.  _Oh dear._ Eric went upstairs to grab his mask and baton from the nightstand.

" Patrolling again?"

" No it's different. More plaquies came into parade, they need all bobbies at station to gather. Listen you-"

" Stay here and out of sight. I know don't worry I'll be fine."

Eric kissed Arthur quickly before putting his mask on, I'll close the curtains so you can go in the kitchen. I'll be back soon I promise!" Eric rushed downstairs leaving his home.

_In and out Eric, take care of the plaquies and come back home...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm something not right.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up we got 2 possible three chapters left :)

Eric made it to the station fast as he could, he hasn't ran that fast in a very long time. " Oi Eric why you run here in a fuss?"  Eric looked around seeing only one bobby at the desk, not even concerned about the apparent plaquie outbreak. " Did....did I get here early? Am I too late...." The bobby tilted his head confused, " Early for what? Am I missing something?" Eric backed away slowly deeply confused.  _The letter it said-I thought- **oh no!**_ Eric turned around ready to run only to have his shoulders and arms grabbed roughly.

" Now now constable please don't struggle will you."

" Wouldn't want the needle to stick somewhere it shouldn't yeah?"

" GET OFF ME!"

Eric kicked the joy doctor in front of him and manage to elbow the other. " STOP THAT DOWNER!" Out of no where the front door was guarded by three red bobbies. "Fuck!" Changing directions, Eric darted towards the back knowing their were other exist doors. Opening the door Eric felt something blunt collide with his face nearly knocking his mask off. " I got that downer doctors!" Eric's head rang as he stumble trying get up. He could taste blood in his mouth, no doubt his face or nose was bleeding too.   _Shit...I have to escape....I have to get Ar-_  " AHHH!" Eric stomach was kicked unable to stand back up, his body was pinned down by not so gentle hands. Vision hazy, Eric looked up seeing two- possibly three creepy grins.

" That's it hold him steady now."

" Can't believe a fucking bobby is a downer!"

" Yes it's very  _problematic_. But fear not we'll get this fixed right up.  **Just need run a few tests first.... _"_**

Eric let out a silent scream as a needle was inserted in back of his neck.  His mind became foggy, his body nearly feeling weightless. Eric's eyes were getting heavy it was hard keep open, his body went limp as everything around became  _empty_.

" Yes very good, don't fight it..... _you feel right as rain in no time...._

* * *

 

Eric woke up feeling extremely numb, only thing he could feel was pain on his jaw and head. "Ah fuck...where-" Eric gasp not able to move his arms or legs, he was strapped down on a metal table. " God damn it!" Eric thrashed his body trying slip out leather straps, he needed to escaped, he needed to find Arthur!  _Oh god!_   Eric's heart sank, the doctors knew somehow they knew he had Arthur. And because Eric is no longer near the house it's only matter of time before they get him too.  _How did they know, Harrison never found Arthur. What gave it away? What? **What? WHAT!?**_

" Wakey wakey Constable Eric!"

A bright light was turned on blinding Eric for a moment wincing. After a few moments his eyes finally adjusted seeing a glass window in front and two men stood behind it. " Good morning, fucking downer." Eric glared at that voice,  _Verloc_. The white hair man gave a smug look as he pressed a button. A shock ran through Eric's body causing him to scream in agony. It stop instantly as Eric panted heavily his body twitched ever so slightly.

" That'll teach you about manners. Now on to the questions:  **WHERE IS ARTHUR HASTINGS!?"**

Eric closed his mouth shut refusing to tell the bastards anything. Anton huffed as he pressed the button, " aAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  Eric yelled feeling another shock more painfully that the last one. " I'll ask you again,  **where is he?** " Eric blinked a few times trying to regain his thoughts, the shocks burned his insides badly. " I'm waiting!" Eric looked at Verloc who wore an impatience expression, "  **Fuck you**." Eric spat with smug grin on his face relishing Verloc's disgusted face. " **How fucking da-** " Verloc aimed his fist ready to smash the button, Eric closed his eyes waiting for the shock that never came.

" Harrison you bastard unhand me!"

" Apologies Dr.Verloc but may I speak for a moment. "

" Make it bloody quick!"

" While I do enjoy a good shocking at downers, these questions are very pointless."

Eric narrowed his eyes at Harrison mimicking Verloc.  _The hell is he on about?_   " I-we know where Hastings is. He's a  _ **good**_ _roommate_  after all." Eric's eyes widen seeing a ball up piece a paper pulled from Harrison's coat pocket the very same letter he left for Arthur.  _God fucking damn it_!  " Oh right, sorry my temper got better of me. Well go ahead send few doctors over." Verloc command with an evil smile, " NO!" Eric thrashed around ignoring the burning pain from his body. Arthur was HIS, nobody should touch him nor harm him. "  **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU FUCKING MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU AL** -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" A powerful shock erupted through Eric's body he swore he saw the stars themselves for a moment before completely blacking out. 

" Oh my, it seems his body is steaming..."

" Please that's not even the highest level or else he be fired. Serves the fucker right."

" And all this over Arthur Hastings, those threats....almost  _romantic_ it seems."

" Enough babble Harrison, I want Hastings NOW."

" Of course Dr.Verloc, anything else?"

Verloc tapped his chin as he stared at Eric's unconscious body. He gave a disturbed chuckled, Harrison rubbed his hands together excited for another brilliant idea his doctor had.

" Harrison it's time test my new joy flavor."

" Yes, coconut is a good one-"

" No no, not coconut one.  **I want to test the black cherry joy."**

" I'll fetch it right away!"

" Oh and Harrison, place  _Eric_  into the showroom, I want  **all**  doctors to witness this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black cherry never sounded so menacing....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for super long break but fic is back in action. Enjoy ^-^

 

_" I'll be back soon, I promise!"_

Arthur watched the clock tick away slowly. He gently tapped his lips the feeling of Eric's kiss still on his mind. How strange it was, a bobby kissing a downer.   _By far the most odd thing in this fucked up town_. " But....why me?" Arthur asked himself he looked at the clock again. Nearly two hours have passed and curfew will be placed in soon.  _I hope damn plaquies haven't cause him too much trouble._ Arthur shook his head. " What am I saying!? He's a bloody bobby! They're tall, scary, dumb.....handsome-" Arthur tugged on his hair stopping himself. He felt like he was going mad worrying about the constable. 

_He's alright. Give a plaquies a few wacks to the head and you're okay.  He'll be back any minute now_

**_Indeed he may, but why wait for him when you can escape now._ **

Arthur blinked seeing he was standing in front of the door hand hovering inches away from the handle. Beads of sweat rolled down his head hand nearly shaking. " H-he'll be back any second now....surely he has everything under control." Arthur's mind raced on whether to open the door or not.  He wouldn't escape per say just merely go searching for Eric.  _I'll stay hidden yeah. Take joy even....._ _ **you should go-** NO STAY!_ " OH FOR FUCKS SAKES!" Arthur placed his hand on the handle opening the door. Part of him wished it was Eric on the other side, but instead it was 3 doctors.

" Good Evening Mr.Hastings! Dr.Verloc requires your presence at once. "

" Now we can do this the easy way or  **the hard way**."

One of the doctors reached towards Arthur who quickly slammed the door on their arm. " AH YOU BLOODY LITTLE SHIT!" Arthur tried to run but hand grabbed his ankle yanking him onto the floor. " Now now Mr.Hastings don't be so difficult." The other doctor said with awful cheerful tone. " FUCK OFF!" Arthur kicked the doctor in the face nearly breaking the man's mask. " Dr. Alex now!" One hand grabbed Arthur's arm and another doctor walked towards him with a needle in hand. " NO!" Arthur broke free grabbing the needle and stabbing the doctor in the eye. Distracted by the yelling Arthur ran out the door not looking back, ignoring the shouts like 'get back' and ' stop the downer'.  _Eric where are!? What fucking hell is going on!_ Arthur stopped trying find quickest way to station  _I'm coming Eric! Please be o-_ Something heavy and blunt hit back of Arthur's head. He groaned as he felt onto the hard ground. Vision dizzy he some multiple feet approach him.  One-maybe two old ladies stood in front of him holding a crowbar. " Is this the downer?" Arthur couldn't point out what else was said. Last thing he saw was the crowvar being lifted in the air by the old lady as fell down just as fast on his head.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a terrible headache and winced at the massive light shining down on him. " Argh turn that off." Chuckles echoed the room as Arthur placed his arm over his head. Spotting crowd of shadow figures, Arthur walked forward only to bump into glass window. Eyes now fully adjusted, Arthur paled seeing mass of doctors staring at him with those creepy grinning masks.

" Welcome my fellow doctors! We're all gathered here today to test a very special subject in hopes to cure all downers. That special subject being the downer himself, Arthur Hastings!" Spotlight was casted over Arthur as he shielded his eyes once again. All the booing and mockful cheers made his head ring in pain. " Yes yes. Now settle down please. May I introduce you to the man, the genius himself. Dr.Verloc!" Whistles and claps erupted as Verloc appeared from a balcony across from the crowd of doctors. 

" Thank you Dr.Harrison you're far to kind. I'll keep this tried as we have much to do. As you can see Mr.Hastings is a very  _odd_ downer. One that happen to sneak into Wellington Wells and stay at a bobby's home no less! The downer outbreak has gotten so bad it's effect one of our bobbies!"

Doctors gasped in horror at the news. Arthur gulped dreading where this is heading. " Have no fear my beloved doctors. For I, Anton Verloc have a solution to this awful predicament!" Arthur felt vibration underneath his feet as hole opened up in the middle of the room.  Arthur almost choked seeing Eric rise from the ground bound by shackles. The Constable had black eye on left eye and cut slashed against his right cheek. Eric looked at Arthur with pained expression. " E-Eric..." Arthur walked towards him and nervously held him. " I'm sorry." Eric gave a weak chuckle, " Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry and whatever happens....if you survive...you don't have to forgive me but just escape this place." Arthur eyes widen as he back away shaking his head.

" Now! With out further ado I introduce you the new flavored joy, black cherry! And the lucky lad that has the honors of test would be our brave constable!" Cheers roar as Arthur protested trying his best to break Eric's chains but to no avail. A white bobby and two red bobbies entered the arena. The reds one held down Arthur as the white one opened box revealing a dark purple pill, the black cherry joy. " ERIC!" Arthur's mouth was covered as the white bobby forced the pill into Eric's mouth. Arthur whimper seeing Eric forceful swallow the damn drug. The Bobbies jogged-nearly sprinted out the room. Eric's shackles dropped to the floor as another spotlight appeared shinning on him. The room was silent, nearly everyone held their breath including Arthur.  The silence broke as Arthur whispered Eric's name.  Eric looked at Arthur his blank face soon turned into a terrifying grin."  His eye color went from icy blue to awful bright purple. Erick picked up the changes staring at Arthur would began backing up hitting the glass wall.

" **Lovely day, Arthur. Seems you're having a downer problem."**

Eric charged at Arthur full speed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Ollie would say not a lovely day for it


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to end of our time, this fic anyway lol  
> Once it's all finish I might do follow fic or oneshot of Eric and Arthur, if any one interested feel free shoot me some ideas

Eric's body felt like it was being controlled by something  _not human_. The way he chased after Arthur, the things he said-it wasn't him. Even when on joy he never acted like such  _a crazed animal_. 

"  **Arthur please stop running~ We just want cure you that's all~~"**

" ERIC FUCKING STOP! FOR CHRIST SAKES SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Eric lunged at Arthur who barely got out way with hair of his skin. " Come on constable put that downer in his place!" One of the doctors screamed behind the glass.  Arthur was panting as he jogged towards the door clearly locked. " OH NO YOU DON'T!" Verloc yelled pressing a button shocking Arthur's hands. " Don't just fucking stand there! GET HIM!" Eric looked at Arthur and walked forward  spinning the chains like a lasso. "  **Hold still Mr.Hastings~"**   _Forgive me Arthur._ Arthur held his hands up trying defend himself but didn't help as Eric attacked him with the chains. Eric would've winced dropped the chains instantly if he was  _himself_. Instead, he had a crazed grinned as he continued hitting Arthur ignoring his agonizing screams. " iT HURTS! STO-aRgH" Eric was strangling him now with his hands. Arthur looked at Eric with such pain and teary eyes. "  **Hey now lighten up. You won't feel down any longer..."** Eric replied darkly as Arthur skin started turning blue. He wish Arthur escaped but not like this.  _At least you won't have to endure any longer....I'll meet you soon._ Arthur weakly grabbed Eric's wrist pleading one last time.

" Thank you constable that's enough. I gathered all the information I need."

Eric released his hands from Arthur's throat instantly yet still straddle the lad.  " As much as I love to see  **this** one dead there's still much to be done with him. Doctor Harrison take him away." Verloc scoffed in disgust watching Arthur get dragged outside the room. " Anywho, how about you constable. How do you _feel_ now if the new joy?"  _Awful, Angry, fucking want to murder you all for what you did!_ " **Right as rain and better than yesterday! I feel like a new man, Dr.Verloc!** " Verloc gave a dark grin, " Very good.  And guess what this joy lasted way longer, longer than that damn blackberry joy."  Verloc spat with venom at the last part but gained his composer just as quick, for once.

" Right well as much I love send you on your way we still need run some  _tests_ on you. Make sure black cherry joy is nice and stable. And of course give Hastings a good  _talk_ to if he starts feeling down again. One of the bobbies show you to your room."

With that Verloc left the balcony and same red bobbies returned to escort Eric to his room. 

***

Five days, five days and the black cherry joy effect never wore off. Eric body still function against his will, still wearing that horrid grin. The only good thing was he never got in contact with Arthur. It sadden him but in his state in was for the best. Five whole days, the drugged up bobby would be placed in the same arena attacking all downers he saw. The same downers he beaten nearly to death would return the same day reacting just like  _him._ If Eric could in it all he would but the damn drug wasn't leaving his system anytime soon. On the sixth day a miracle happen or maybe a calculation with Verloc's work. The joy stopped working, Eric was himself again his  **true** self. His eyes remained bright purple but he didn't give a damn about that.  _Nows my chance! I can get Arthur out this bloody place!_

" Good morning Constable Eric. Dr.Verloc has request for your services yet again."

" Righto! I was itching to play with another downer."

" I'll say. I heard one of the doctors have a special weapon in the works too! Can't wait for that new joy be release to rest of us. Maybe we'll get that special weapon as a bonus."

The two exchanged laughs. Luckily, the bobby didn't seem to notice Eric putting an act.  _Most bobbies are very simple-minded. But fooling the doctors is a harder task. Maybe the glass will block them from being nosy._ " Here we are. Give them an extra wacking will ya?" Eric grinned giving the bobby a thumbs up.  " Hello Eric how are we feeling this lovely morning?" Harrison asked giving a quick sniff of the air. He eyed Eric humming.  _Shit._ " Feeling spectacular doctor! Can't wait get my hands on those bloody downers!" Harrison narrowed his eyes for a moment and quickly smiled. " That's the spirit. And here's a special present to use on our latest special gift." Harrison handed Eric a gun like tool with a very needle at the end. The gun had dark purple liquid inside almost similar to the black cherry joy. 

" Now all you have to do is stick this bad boy into the downer. Anywhere is fine. And by all means do take you time before using it~  **Just don't kill him...yet.** " Harrison patted Eric's shoulder before leaving the arenas. As per usual all doctors gathered behind the glass wall to observe. Verloc wasn't on the balcony this time for whatever reason. Instead a screen appeared with his face on it, " Everything is in place-good. Let's begin shall we. Let this be end of our testing and brand new beginning ending the downer outbreak!" The floor vibrated and Eric got in position ready to attack. As the floor opened Eric's heart shattered see what was before him.  There lied Arthur barely standing. He was pale and bruised, clothes baldy ripped as if he came from the Garden District. He looked at Eric blankly and huffed. " Do your worst constable." Arthur said bitterly with defeat in his tone.

_Oh Arthur. I'll get you out of this._

****" Don't worry Mr.Hastings I'll make this quick and then be on our way..."

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur blamed himself for mess he gotten into. If he just continued taking his joy like a good lad he wouldn't have been in this mess.  Still censoring papers, still attending parties, still staying tune for Uncle Jack's Simon's says game.  _But then Percy....I never remembered him and he still be._...Arthur never cried before not even when Percy was taken on the trains. Like everyone else those feelings where just bottle up to point it couldn't be covered. This moment Arthur reached his breaking point. Between the doctors experimenting on him, the beatings he received for not being a  _good_  patient.  

" You'll only making things worse you know. If you just take the joy all this pain would go away."

" Fuck you."

" Oh that's a shame. To think by the second day you come to your senses.  **Foolish downer."**

Arthur would have given in but he's already risked to much he  **needed**  to find his brother Percy and save him.  _Even after what all I done..._ Arthur brushed aside that last thought it hurt too much to think about it. Nonetheless, his stubbornness never broke until he saw Eric. All hope and will power was gone. He felt guilty dragging Eric into his mess but if the joy-filled constable was going put him out his misery, so be it.  Arthur had no doubts Eric wanted to very much end him whether he was himself or not.

" Do you're worst constable."

" Don't worry Mr.Hastings I'll make this quick and then be on our way..." 

Eric charged towards him nearly pinning him to the ground hand wrapped around his throat. Oddly the impact didn't hurt or maybe Arthur just grown numb to the never-ending pain he endured this whole week. Arthur looked into the bright purple eyes and looked away crying. " I-I'm sorry Eric, for everything."  Arthur broke down turning his head away. Eric leaned towards almost burying his head into Arthur's neck.  _"  I'm going to create opening when I do, you get the hell out this place and don't you dare look back!"_  Arthur's eyes snapped open. Surely he wasn't making up the comment. Arthur opened his mouth but Eric lifted his body up. " BLOODY DOWNER!" Arthur was thrown at the glass wall before he could recover Eric kept pushing him against swore he heard glass breaking. " Alright Mr.Hastings time for you to go now!" Eric raised the weird gun up and Arthur closed his eyes at it heading towards him. All he heard was glass breaking and lots of shouting."  **ARTHUR RUN! RUN NOW**!"  _The opening!?_ Arthur took a glance and saw Eric fighting off two-now three doctors the rest were heading straight for Arthur. " Oh fuck!" Arthur took off dodging every doctor's grimy hands he saw coming for him. In he back he heard Eric screaming but he didn't dare look. If he looked it all be over and for nothing to show for it.  _T-thank you Eric and please get out yourself!_  

" _ **Alert Alert. Downers on the loose. All doctors and bobbies  prepare at once."**_

" STOP DOWNER!"

" TAKE YOUR JOY AT ONCE!" 

" DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"  I WANT HASTINGS GONE! SEARCH AND KILL HIM!"

Arthur ran towards a room trying to outrun the hoard of bobbies after him. Shutting the door he panted heavily trying to gain some stamina back. " Fucking,,,,,hell,,this is too much,,," Arthur blinked seeing flashing lights. " Bloody hell,,,," He managed get into the control room, tons upon tons of screen were displayed on the wall. He saw doctors scrambling around with syringes and chainsaws in their hands. Bobbies were blocking the exist and entrance. Tons of plaguies locked in rooms. " Eric!" Eric was limping away nearly out of steam and he outnumbered. " No no no! I have to- Oh god!" Arthur panicked pulling at his hair. He needed do something and fast! He stared at the flashing buttons and light bulb click in his hand. " Please bloody work!" Arthur smashed giant red button trapped in glass case. An awful sound ringed in the whole facility. Looking back at the screen the plaquies have gotten out their cells.  _Please make it out Eric._  Arthur climbed into the vent and crawled until he found an opening light to the outside. He gasped seeing the chaos outside. So many wellies we screaming and trying defend themselves from plaquies. Bobbies left and right were trying to stop the disaster.

" Bloody hell...." Arthur shook his head as he climbed down into the an empty alley way.  _Lets see if I can find that bunker hatch._  Keeping his distant Arthur avoided the public area. If he heard screaming he run the other way if there wasn't a hiding spot in sight. Arthur manage to find the bunker and quickly hide to recover. Much to Arthur's long there was plenty of food and first aid to help him get back on his feet. " Tomorrow...tomorrow I leave this miserable place.  _I'll be there soon  Percy. I promise."_

* * *

 

Arthur made it to the bridge. It was rough start but he made it. All that was left was to give his letter of transit. " Shit." Arthur facepalmed himself remember that his letter was gone. Bloody doctor took it and burned it right in front of his face too. " Bloody shitty bastard." Arthur rubbed him arm recalling it get smacked when he attempted to attack said doctor. " I hope a plaquie ate your arm off!" He huffed looking out at the ocean.  _Wonder how Eric is doing?_   Arthur gave a sad smile sitting on the grass. " Wouldn't hurt to wait." And Arthur waited, he waited a long time hoping maybe just Eric made it out and wanted to leave Wellington Wells too. The sun was setting soon and Arthur was getting bored picking flowers from the grass. 

_Perhaps_   _I should go back to the bunker_

**_Or you can just leave. Percy is waiting for_  you.**

_I find that hard to believe.._

Arthur pulled another flower from the ground. He sighed slowly plucking the petals. " I stay....I go....I stay....I go....I stay..." Arthur stared at the last petal he gently stroked it.  " Fancy seeing you hear. You look  _decent_." Aruther dropped the flower as he turned around in shock. " E-Eric!?" The constable gave a shaky wave  and limped towards Arthur so he can sit down. " I-you-HOW-" Arthur was lost for words, Eric was sitting next to him casually despite being banged up and his left arm currently in a sling. " I look like shit but at least your okay." Eric pulled Arthur towards him for a hug and poor lad broke down hugging him tightly. " Who cares what you look like you're here silly!" Eric chuckled, " Right how silly of me." Arthur got up helping Eric up as well. 

" Let's go."

" Where?"

" Anywhere but here! Not too late to cross the bridge if we sneak around."

" Arthur-"

" There's no more bunkers but if you need to rest we can sleep underneath the bridge maybe."

" Arthur wait-"

"  Wait for what!?"

Arthur covered his mouth and looked down regretting his outburst. " You'll need this right?" Eric reached into his protect pulling out two letters. " You- Fucking hell you mad man! Thank you!" Arthur reached for his but Eric pulled it back slightly. Arthur was confused at the gesture and wonder if it was a dumb little joke. 

" Before I give you this I want to ask you something. And you answer truthfully."

" L-like what?"

"  What really happen at the trains between you and your brother?"

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi


	12. Chapter 12

Eric made it out alive,  _barley._  He didn't think it was possible but luck was on his side, a very special luck at that. Eric was nearly pinned down by five doctors. Two even had syringes pointed straight at his face. Just when he thought he bite the dust plaquies came charging in mauling everyone in site. One nearly broke Eric's arm but he manage to escape with his body intact and plaque free.  _Thank you, Arthur._  Eric needed rest but there was so much to be done. He needed to leave Wellington Wells and never look back. All he need was letter of transit safely hidden away in a place only he knew of. Perks of being a bobby you get letter, in his case two only because one constable didn't want his.   _Sure Arthur will be needing this, if he hasn't  made it pass the bridge yet._  Eric chuckle shoving the letters in his pocket. " He waited for me before, surely he'll do it one last time." Eric was impressed with Arthur, happy to see him again, loved the fact he made it this far. Now they can leave together, However, Eric needed to know one thing before they could venture off for good,

" What really happen at the trains between you and your brother?"

Arthur bit his lip as he rubbed back of his neck. " Like I said are ages got m-mixed up..." Eric titled his head, " And why is that?"  Arthur gulped looking away, Eric gently grabbed his chin so they meet face to face. " Tell me, I won't be upset...I just want to know." Arthur nodded as he lowered Eric's hand off him. " Fine but you think I'm a shitty person after."  Eric gave faint smile, " We all done shitty things." Arthur took a deep breath of the reassurance. 

" Well my brother he's-he's  _different._ We both got on the train. Nobody knew the real reason all of us had to go! And we were the last kids to get on board." Arthur hugged his chest tightly and chewed on his lip harder. " Everyday up until we had to go, I told him everything be fine. Nothing to worry about." Eric watched Arthur's eyes become watery. " Figures I was the one that chickened out last minute. God can still remember Percy calling for me." Arthur covered his face as he began sobbing. " The constable s-stop me I told him-no I told myself I wanted to get on. But that's not true. I pretended to be Percy so I wouldn't have go to Germany." Arthur dropped to his knees and Eric knelt down with him. " I'm positive that constable knew I was lying but he let me go anyway. Even with Percy stilling calling my name. I'm....I'm an awful brother aren't I?" Arthur covered his face, " Go on tell me I'm shit brother! I don't even deserve to go look for him do I!?" Eric sighed pulling Arthur into another hug. Part of him wished it was a simple mistake and maybe the constable on duty grounded guilty and decided to spare Arthur the cruel faith. Maybe it was a bit of both.  Eric chuckled patting Arthur's head who gave a confused pout.

" Well that was a selfish thing to do, but fear does such things even to kids. But compared to others kids that didn't make it to the train your's isn't that bad."

Arthur looked at Eric confused. He growled punching the ex-bobby's arm, " What's that's suppose to mean!?" Eric laughed at Arthur's confused fit. " What I'm saying is what's in past is in the past. But you made it this far, yeah? Still chance to find your brother. Well he be angry most likely. Might hate your guts. You have the time now to build new ammends with him." Eric stood up, helping Arthur as well. The lad sniffed wiping his wet face. " Y-you think so?" Eric smiled, a normal smile while shrugging his shoulders. " Who knows. We'll have wait and see." Arthur rolled his eyes and quickly glanced at Eric. " What?" Arthur walked towards him, very close in fact. Eric's faced was cupped and felt cool lips on his.  _Oh_. " Thank you...for everything."  Eric smiled warmly and kissed Arthur back catching him off guard. 

" And thank you for helping me come to my sense of this bizarre place." 

" Don't mention it...well ready to go across or..."

Eric grinned taking Arthur's hand. " I prefer not to dawdle. Hate for those pesky doctors to catch us again. Word is their out for your hand." Eric joked and Arthur snorted playful nudging Eric away. " Says the one with a limp and shit arm!" The two exchanged hearty laughs as they walked towards the long bridge.

_We'll be fine. Whatever happens, happens. Nothing left for us to see here._

 

 -fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's a wrap :D
> 
> Thank you ever that read and stuck around despite me taking forever to update :'D
> 
> This was fun fic I enjoyed writing and very much happy how it turned out.
> 
> But I'm not done with the boys. I plan do follow up fic, 5 chapters totally. One being good Eric and Arthur loving. Another were they meet certain character. ( Not gonna say one :3c) remaining three I'm not sure but I leave that up to ideas by you guys if any come to mind.
> 
> So yeah thank you for reading ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome


End file.
